Drunken nights
by darkeneddreams
Summary: a/n This is a challenge im participating in by Zillian. One more thing I don’t own avatar sadly


(a/n) This is a challenge im participating in by Zillian

(a/n) This is a challenge im participating in by Zillian

One more thing I don't own avatar sadly

Drunken Nights

Zuko was about to kill them all and just be done with it. Just one blast of white hot lightning and they'd be pathetic little scorch marks on the floor. Then they'd be gone unless they were reincarnated, but at least he would be at peace until his death. He glanced at Aang and his uncle drowning down more of the cactus juice.

"Heyy… itsss musiiicc timeyyyy, look aaat alllla daaa preeeetttty laadddies" Iroh gestured at old cross dressing men in the corner giggling like little girls.

Zuko slammed his head into the table hard ignoring the swelling as his uncle wobbled over to flirt. He knew he should have never had done this, but they'd threatened him with blackmail of his naked baby paintings; so here he was with three idiots and badly done up drag queens.

Then something (that would change his life) happened and he dared not to run that moment. There was the sound off hooting and whistling, Zuko forced himself to look up, and oh how he wished he'd never did.

T he sight was the most hellish and monstrous thing he'd ever faced (next to Azula in a bikini of course). It was unnatural and the Gods should have rid it of this earth log ago. He could feel the earth stop and the dawn of an ice age as a commit plummeted to earth. He couldn't die, he couldn't breath, all he could do was stare in object horror.

"Oh… Gods" Was all he was able to yell as 'it' sauntered up to him, walking with a sway to its "womanly hips".

"Wat's wong! SEXY BABY! Aint neva seen a lil ol thang lik me before" She/he drawled out in the worst womanly voice ever to kill mankind. His reeking breath raking itself across Zukos face as he got a whiff of what this person had been snorting.

Zuko heard catcalls and vulgor sexual language as the mutation leaned in close to the young mans eard almost scaring him for life. "Don't be scared of lil ol me." It whispered provocatively in the boy's ear and nipped him tracing a trail down his neck. At that zuko lost it an screamed falling over in his chair and ramming the back of his head hard onto the wall behind him.

There were calls of " Go girl" " How bout You tonight" From the drunken men at the bar as she or whatever walked to the dance floor. Thething looked over at Iroh Winking at him and signaled him to play his harp.

"Im in love with youuuuuuuuuu" Irohs voice rang out through the tacern

You're my kind of lady" Anng and the others joined in as Zuko recovered from his faint.

He sat up wincing at the sharp ache hitting his head. He got a good sight of the whole situation and wished he had died hitting his head. There was the deformed boy Sokka who had caused him to faint dancing in his fire nation slut clothes dancing while his fellow bar mates sag badly. He was getting an awesome view of Sokkas deranged pelvic thrusts and nasty outfit.

The boy had somehow squeezed himself into the tiniest red and orange tube top available and stuffed it with melons making a ridiculous amount of cleavage to show. Zukos eyes traveled down to the demon spawns waist where he sported a dangerously short skirt and red g-string resting on his hips. But it wasn't the hammered on make up or the fake cleavage that seemed to get his attention. It was a pair of oranges socks that had the words "Baby you know you want this ass".

Zuko felt every year of food he ate heave hard in his stomach and he puked for a long time in a nearby vase. When he was done retching the last of his life out he fell back against the wall struggling to breath. His Bi-polar moods and insanity came back to him in one shudder of a second. He sat up wrapping his arms around his legs rocking back and forth. This would all be over soon his mind told him over and over again to help him get through this tragedy.

A lot of heavy tranquilizers and intense therapy would be needed over the next few years as he recovered. He would have to be restraint in heavy chains to keep from murder and torture of the ones who caused all this. The thought seemed to calm him a little and he went back to his table.

He looked to the flushed cheeks of Aang and his unce to the dancing beast the gods cursed this earth with and sighed. He was going to have the worst hangover in the morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Gulps, looking at all the bloodthirsty fans with guns and knives.

Well um there you have it don't kill me and ignore the bad humor


End file.
